


untitled HP snippet

by kangeiko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes awry, which means trouble for the Marauders and Snape. A small snippet from a larger fic, unlikely to be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled HP snippet

**Author's Note:**

> The main bugbear I have about sex-switch fics is where suddenly the new body dictates massive changes in character. Snape going all feminine, or exepriencing a significant change in sexual orientation. I wanted to play around with that, and look at the sudden change in perception a sex-switch would create. Hence, a fic focused on a male Snape trapped in a female body, while half of the Marauders come over all gallant, and the other half are pretty clear that it's still Snivellus, whatever the wrapping. I never got around to finishing this, so the bare bones of the idea are all that remain.

  
"But it's _Snivellus_." Peter wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"It _was_ Snivellus," James corrected. He still had his wand out, as if he expected them to turn into slavering monsters at any moment. "For now, and for the next month, it's a girl. And we don't hex girls. Especially," he raised his voice over Peter's protest, "not sleeping girls who've just been attacked. Where's your sense of chivalry, Wormtail?"

"It followed your sanity right out of the building," Sirius said. He was being loud; Remus stopped smiling approvingly at James to glare at him. Well, Remus had always been soft on the greasy git. "Prongs, mate, you can't honestly expect us to treat _that_," he gestured at the bed, "like a girl?"

"MacNair and Rosier were certainly planning to," Remus said quietly. "Or were you thinking of handing her back to their tender mercies?"

"_Her_?" Sirius sputtered. "Are you listening to yourself, Moony? If Snape's a 'her', I'm Slughorn's pet gerbil. That's Snivellus, pure and simple, and I don't care _whose_ knickers he has on under those robes." Remus's look grew thunderous; he moved to join James between Sirius and the bed. Sirius gritted his teeth. "Look. I'm not saying we turf him out, obviously he's unconscious and currently girl-shaped, that's not on."

"So glad we could agree on that," James said angrily.

Sirius ignored him, ploughing ahead. "But. Look, if he's not safe in the Slytherin boys' dormitory, he can just stay in the girls' dorm, can't he. After all," his smile turned ugly, "he's a girl now."

Peter was nodding. "It makes sense, Prongs - no need for us to have old Sniv here, he can stay with the girls."

"No, he bloody well can't," James said through gritted teeth. "I already spoke to Lily."

Sirius blinked at that, a little startled. "Evans? Why?"

"Because she's Head Girl, you moron, why d'you think? How am I supposed to know what to do with Snape now - you know, to hex back or not. We talked during History of Magic."

"What did she say?"

James grimaced. "Well, she asked me to lay off - all of us, really - and -"

Oh, Merlin, Sirius could guess the rest. "And for us to keep an eye on old Snivelly?"

"Pretty much."

"And why can't Evans do that? If she's so worried for Sniv's hide, she could volunteer _her_ bed."

James flushed an ugly colour. "They already tried that," he said miserably, jealousy plain on his face. "To get Snape some clothes for the month. It's not like he could owl-order, you know?" Yes, Sirius knew, and James knew, and they'd made a singular point of it before and it was bloody hysterical that greasy old Snivellus had to borrow girl's clothes.

"Lily should burn them after," he advised.

James grimaced again. "The dorm room wouldn't let Snape in. Hogwarts still thinks of him as a boy. Lily thinks it's because it's a temporary transformation, and it's not letting him get an unfair advantage, or something."

"So the Slytherin - and all other Houses - girls' dorms are out," Remus said. "Or should we perhaps foist Snape on the male Ravenclaws? The Hufflepuffs, maybe? Or send back an unconscious girl to the Slytherin boys' room?"  



End file.
